This invention pertains to tissues, and more particularly to absorbent disposable tissues impregnated with the scent of an aromatic material and packaging therefor.
Many kinds of tissues, and particularly facial tissues, are available today, some being impregnated with the scent of various perfumes or other aromatic or medicinal materials. Some of these tissues are first impregnated with the scent and thereafter packaged in a thin cardboard container. The container is provided with a perforated opening which is removed to allow access to the tissues therein. These containers are usually not coated with a sealant, nor is the opening resealable with a lid or cover in order to minimize the escape of the scent from the interior of the container. Consequently, tissues removed from the container, after it has been opened for an extended period of time, tend to possess only a faint scent of the impregnated material.
Other types of impregnated tissue have two different chemicals or scent-producing materials applied thereto on different portions of the tissue, and upon bringing the two different chemicals into contact, by rubbing for example, a reaction takes place which releases the desired scent. Although more efficient than the above described tissue in minimizing the loss of the scent, this particular type of tissue is more expensive and difficult to make than if only one chemical or scent-producing material is used. Furthermore, extreme care must be taken during packaging to insure that the two different chemicals do not come into contact from the same or adjacent tissues.
Still another type of treated tissue is the type wherein a stack of tissues are sealingly packaged with an impervious covering and then placed in a container, for example, a cardboard box. The stack of tissues are usually not scented prior to stacking, and are impregnated with a scent of material coated on the inner surfaces of the impervious covering. The impervious covering is provided with a perforated opening so that individual tissues are accessible through the opening in the container. Although this dispenses with the undesirable feature of utilizing two chemicals, as in the above described tissue, only the six exterior sides of the stack of tissues are directly in contact with the coated inner surface of the impervious covering. Consequently, except for the top and bottom tissues in the stack, the concentration of the scent impregnated in each tissue decreases from the peripheral edge portions to the center portions thereof. This is undesirable since it is the center portion of the tissue which is generally used.